


Happy Halloween

by lah_mrh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy celebrates Halloween in style, with a little help from Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gladrags and Ghouls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278203) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



Pansy studies herself in the mirror, frowning as she tries to get her hair exactly right. She isn't sure how Luna managed to convince her to go to a party with Muggles, but it isn't going to stop her from making sure her costume is perfect. Even if, technically speaking, it isn't a costume at all.

She made the mistake, early in her and Luna's relationship, of posing a question about Muggle culture within earshot of Hermione Granger. The resulting lecture had lasted what felt like hours and ended with the promise to lend her a bunch of Muggle books so she could conduct further research. Pansy had zoned out after the first thirty seconds or so and spent the rest of the time musing to herself that Granger really should have been a Ravenclaw.

Still, she'd learned enough to realise that Muggles' views about witches and magic leave a lot to be desired. Really, green skin and warty noses? No wonder the Statute of Secrecy has lasted so long if that's what they're looking for.

She makes a final adjustment to her hairstyle, and smiles at her reflection before waving her wand over her eyes, testing out different shades of eye shadow. 

"Are you nearly ready?" Luna shouts from the living room.

"Ten more minutes," Pansy calls back. She studies her reflection and decides on the purple. It'll go nicely with her robes.

She isn't overly enthusiastic about the party, but she knows it'll make Luna happy. And making Luna happy has some very… _satisfying_ benefits.

Besides, Halloween has always had a special significance to their relationship. Pansy smiles as she thinks back to how the whole thing started…

 

* * *

_Two years earlier_

Pansy scowls at her glass of wine. She doesn't want to be here, but as a junior officer at the Ministry she wasn't given much of a choice. At least she's wearing a mask. The last thing she wants is for anyone to recognise her.

She glances up again, scanning the crowds for any sign of Draco. He promised he'd be here, for moral support, but she's been standing here for fifteen minutes and there's no sign of him. She glances around at the room and grimaces inwardly. If he doesn't get here soon she's going to have to – she suppresses a shudder – _mingle_.

She is startled by a voice from beside her. "That's a nice Cliodna costume." Pansy turns, mildly surprised that someone recognised it. She was anticipating a long evening of explaining her costume to anyone who asked. Or, at least, she would have been anticipating that, if she hadn't set her mind to talk to as few people as possible.

The speaker is a blonde girl, vaguely familiar, and after a moment a name flickers through Pansy's head. Lovegood. One of Potter's group, and a reputation as a complete nutter. Wonderful.

"What do you want?" she asks, crossing her arms.

Lovegood tilts her head. "I liked your costume," she says simply. "And I thought you might like to dance with me." She holds out a hand. "I'm Luna."

Pansy takes the hand purely on instinct, manners and etiquette having been drilled into her quite thoroughly by her parents. She takes a look at the other girl, a real, head-to-toe look. The Babbitty Rabbitty costume is hardly flattering, but even dressed in frumpy clothes Pansy can't deny she's attractive. She wonders if Luna would be making the same offer if she knew who Pansy really was. It's been more than a year since the war ended, but the stigma against those who supported the wrong side is still strong. No matter how much they might have tried to make amends.

She drops Luna's hand and steps back. "How did you know who I was meant to be?" 

Luna smiles. "My father used to read me the Cliodna stories when I was young. She's always been a hero of mine."

"Mine too," Pansy admits. She hesitates, then says, "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

She braces herself for a reaction, but Luna just nods. "Yes," she says. "I know." She leans forward and adds, "You should take off the mask, you know. You're much prettier without it."

"Don't you care?" Pansy asks. "About who I am? About what I did?"

Luna appears to consider it. "I could try to hate you, if that would make you feel better," she says. "But I think there's already enough hate in the world, don't you? I try to save mine for people who deserve it." Before Pansy can respond to that, she adds, "Besides, negative emotions are a breeding ground for wrackspurts."

 _Yep, definitely a little nuts_ , Pansy thinks. But hey, she grew up with Draco Malfoy. She's willing to deal with nuts. She shakes her head lightly and smiles. "You know what?" she asks. "I think I could use a dance after all."

She takes the hand that Luna holds out and lets her lead her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Back in the present, Pansy smiles at the mirror. She isn't sure how a Ministry event she went into fully expecting to hate led to one of the most wonderful things in her life, but two years on she couldn't be happier. 

"Are you ready yet?" Luna calls, as if on cue.

"Ten minutes," Pansy calls back. She doesn't need ten minutes, but it never hurts to make them wait a little.

Her plan is foiled by Luna appearing in the doorway. Right, she forgot to close the door. "You said that fifteen minutes ago," Luna says mildly, but Pansy doesn't miss the way Luna's gaze shifts down her body, as yet unclothed apart from underwear. 

"You look nice," Luna adds, her eyes focusing back on Pansy's face.

Pansy wrinkles her nose, turning back to the mirror to finish off her lipstick. _Nice._ "I want to look _perfect_."

"You already do," Luna says in a low voice, and out of the corner of her eye Pansy sees Luna's gaze flickers down her body again. Luna herself is looking stunning in her Rowena Ravenclaw costume, and Pansy seriously considers suggesting that they stuff the party idea and just stay in. Then Luna adds, "Although Hermione told me there are Muggle laws against showing off your underwear in public," and Pansy remembers that there will probably be consequences to just not showing up. 

She sticks out her tongue childishly and lets Luna help her put on her not-costume – a deep purple robe that she's been dying to wear.

She runs her hands down the fabric and smiles. "How do I look?" Nothing like the Muggle storybooks, that's for sure.

"Magical," Luna replies with mock-solemnity, and Pansy laughs as she grabs Luna's hand and all but drags her out of the door.

She really loves Halloween.


End file.
